fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Freyr Grants
Freyr Grants is a powerful wizard who is currently a mage at a guild known as Phoenix Note and teams himself with his younger sister, Freya, and his best friend, Krow. He is famous around the world as the Red Swordsman, a swordsman who only uses red colored swords, and was also nicknamed the Bladed Phoenix for being the best swordsman in Phoenix Note. He has a close relationship with his younger sister and his best friend, so they created a team together in their guild, though originally just named Team Krow, they later renamed it Red Feathers due to their rising popularity through the land. He and Krow are best friends but are always rivals whenever they are in a competition. Appearance He wears full body armor that is similar to bird feathers and only shows his face. He has the Phoenix Note symbol on his shield and has his stamp on his right shoulder; his symbol stamp is not shown when he is wearing his armor. He wears a headpiece that looks like unfolded wings and a belt that looks like a flower and petals. Personality Freyr is mostly known by his guild as the "over-protective brother" because he is constantly worried about his youger sister, Freya; Freyr is also known by his guild as a competitive person because of his behavior when he is in a competition. Whenever Freya is alone on a mission, Freyr often overreacts and is very difficult to calm down, but when he does, he tends to think about the worst possible scenarios that could happen to Freya and will begin to break out in emotion again. Though he acts very strange in the guild, he is seen as a cool, handsome, and serious person by people outside of his guild. He has a strange obsession with red colored weapons. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Requip: Red Knight '(換装 別名 レッド・ナイト ''Kansō Betsumei Reddo Naito): Similar to Erza, Freyr uses Requip Magic as his signature form of Magic. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will, although Freyr's ability only allows him to switch his weapons and nothing else. He can switch his weapons at an extremely fast speed and often does it during battle; this is one of the main reasons why he is nicknamed the "Red Swordsman", the other main reason is that all of his weapons are colored red. '''Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō):''' As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Freyr is capable of performing different Magical attacks through the use of specific weapons of his, which can make him deadlier in melee. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Freyr's skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. His offensive capabilities mainly come from his swordsplay, which enables him to effectively utilize the weapons that his Requip provides. It is said that his skill in swordsmanship is rivalled only to Erza of Fairy Tail and that they are both equal in reputation also, but they have never met each other nor fought each other. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite favoring the use of his various weapons, Freyr has proven himself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. When he is fighting without weaponry, he is reckless and believes he isn't very strong in hand-to-hand combat, so he never holds back when he doesn't use his weapons; this was shown when he accidentally destroyed a building when he was angered by another guild and punched one of the guild members to a wall. Keen Intellect: Freyr has proven himself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world: he has an extremely well memory which he can remember everything he's ever heard, seen, read, tasted, or smelled. He is able to detect even the smallest of suspiscion and has never been wrong when suspecting someone. He considered his memory a disadvantage because of a time he accidentally saw an old lady in revealing clothes, which makes him feel like puking whenever he is reminded of it. Immense Durability: '''Freyr is shown to have a vast amount of stamina and endurance. He once fought against a very powerful dark mage and used all his magic against him and he was still able to fight on with lots of stamina left even with severe injuries. '''Immense Reflexes: '''Freyr is a very fast and flexible person despite wearing heavy armor with restrictions. He has a natural reflex where if someone he doesn't know comes at him from behind, he will pull out his sword and point at the person; this had made it very difficult for new guild members to be introduced to him. Equipment Freyr has over 200 different types of weapons, the ones below are the ones that he was shown using. '''Saint Sword (セイントソード Seinto Sōdo):''' A sword which Freyr created himself from youth. He constantly has this sword out and in a sheathe because it is his favorite sword. This sword is decorated with a red hilt which looks like a sun and a straight edged steel blade infused with magic. Besides being able to make wind slashes, it does not have any other special power. '''13 Bells Blades (十三鐘の剣 Jū san Kane no Ken):' Swords with shiny red hilts that look like bells and are connected by a floating magic string in the shape of a circle, making it look similar to a clock. When the swords are swung, they make a ringing noise that sounds like a loud bell tower. Its abilities are: *'Flight: 'While using these swords, Freyr has the ability to fly for short distances and a limited amount of time. *'Countdown: 'Freyr is able to make each sword disappear each minute, when all swords are gone, he will be defenseless but can shoot an extremely powerful sonic boom. *'Sword Dance: '''Freyr controls his swords by making them spin and seem like they're dancing by utilizing the command, "Dance". The swords then begin spinning rapidly and moves to the commands of Freyr. '''Black Hell Sword (黒地獄の剣 Kuro Jigoku no Ken):' A sword with a black hilt that looks like bat wings and a crimson blade that has the word "Mortem" ("Death" in Latin) carved into it. The sword can create flames from the blade and shoot them like projectiles. It's abilities are: *'Flight: This sword seems to grant Freyr the ability to fly around for short distances. *'Increased Offense:' This sword increases Freyr's offensive capabilities and increases damage dealt by the damage on Freyr's body. *'Hell Bullets:' This sword shoots fire elemented projectiles when it is burning. Lightning King Saber (雷王剣 Rai-ō Ken): A sword with a red and yellow split twisted blade and no guard. It can control electricity of any kind from anywhere near Freyr. It's abilities are: *'Lightning Resistance:' This sword lowers the destructive power of electric attacks by 60%. *'Lightning Control:' This sword can control electricity near Freyr's area and grants him to shoot lightning. Giant's Blade (巨人の剣 Kyojin no Tsurugi):' A giant sword made from a gigantic steel with a red handle and violet guard. This is the only sword which gives Freyr armor, but it is only a gauntlet for his right arm. It's abilities are: *'Immense Defense: This sword is the ultimate, high-level defensive weapon. While using it, Freyr can block any attack as powerful as a very powerful Magic Cannon. *'Increased Offense:' This sword increases Freyr's offensive capabilities by 50% due to its giant size and incredible weight. Crimson Dao (真紅ダオ Shinku Dao):' The only non-sword weapon Freyr has, a Guan Dao with a red pole, gold guard, and shiny red blade. It is a light and agile so it can be moved very fast. It's abilities are: *'Increased Speed: While using this weapon, Freyr can move faster by 30%. *'Crimson Butterfly:' Freyr can make glowing red butterflies come out of the blade by twirling it. When the butterflies touches something, it explodes. Sword of the Raging Phoenix (猛烈鳳凰の剣 Mōretsu Hōō no Ken):' Freyr's strongest weapon and a sword that represents the Phoenix Note Guild. It is a zweihander with a red Phoenix Note symbol on the blade. It has a red guard and black handle with a yellow blade and silver sharp edges. It's abilities are: *'Increased Overall: All of Freyr's skills and magic are increased to the highest point possible that he could handle, but it has a major side-effect, after he removes the weapon from use, he will lose half his energy and magic for 72 hours. *'Phoenix Slayer:' Freyr gains abilities similar to a Dragon Slayer but with a sword instead of using his body when using this weapon. Phoenix Slayer Magic is very similar to Dragon Slayer Magic except stronger and has a golden flame, this was shown with Natsu's Dragon Slayer Secret Art. Trivia *He is based off the Norse God, Freyr and has the same first name *His concept art is different from the art that was used for the anime/manga *All of his weapons have a red color on it Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male